fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Nikisza/Uczeń z Canterlotu
Uczeń z Canterlotu (ang.Student with Canterlot)-w tym odcinku z Canterlotu przyjeżdża uczeń Vincent Pencil.Kucyki jednak są zdziwione jego zachowaniem. Scenariusz. Ponyville,zamek Twillight Sparkle. Jest wczesny poranek.Ptaki już powoli słychać a my zbliżamy się do zamku Twilight.Kucyk jeszcze śpi,jednak powolutku wstaje. -Ach,jakie cudowne jest Ponyville o poranku!-wygląda przez wielkie okno zamku. Nagle pomimo snu Spike wypluwa list.Twillight powoli podchodzi i rozwija list. ,,Droga Księżniczko Twillight Sparkle! Miałam do Ciebie pisać wcześniej,jednak nie miałam stu procentowej pewności.O drugiej do Ponyville zawita Vincent Pencil,wykształcony uczeń.Liczę,że powitacie go dumnie.Trzymam za was kopytka! ''' Pozdrawiam, Księżniczka Celestia" Twilight patrzy szybko na zegarek. -Piąta rano!-spanikowała-Tylko spokojnie! Myśl jak szybko obudzić kucyki! Ponyville,środek miasteczka. Po chwili Twillight pojawia się na środku miasteczka i woła z megafonu: -Pobudka kucyki! Mamy wyzwanie! Słychać gwar.Wszystkie kucyki wychodzą z domków a niektóre spoglądają przez balkony.Słychać słowa:,,Co?" ,,Dlaczego akurat o tej porze?". -Przyjeżdża do nas uczeń z Canterlotu! Musimy wszystko przygotować!-wyjaśnia Twilight. -To cudownie księżniczko!-odzywa się Burmistrzyni-Na pewno przygotujemy wszystko,prawda kucyki? -Tak!-odpowiadają chórem. Kucyki zawracają by wszytsko przygotować a Księżniczka odwraca się do przyjaciółek. -To na prawdę ekscytujące! Zaprezentuję moją nową kolekcję!-poprawia grzywę Rarity. -Och,ja sprowadzę ptaki! Zagramy koncert na powitanie-mówi dumnie Fluttershy. -Ja mogę z rodziną przygotować szarlotkę i inne smakołyki! -Ja przedstawię moje akrobacje! -Ja upiekę największy,najsłodszy tort!-odzywają się Applejack,Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie. Twilight uśmiecha się i wraca do zamku. Ponownie zamek księżniczki. -Wstajemy Spike!-budzi swojego towarzysza. -Mmm,jeszcze tylko chwila!-zaspany smok ani mysli ruszyć się z mięciutkich poduszek. Twilight oblewa go wodą a ten krzyczy zaraz po tym. -Czas na porządki!-podaje smoku miotłę. Zdenerwowany smok czyści zamek z Twilight. dwunasta trzydzieści -Dziękuję Ci za pomoc Spike!-głaszcze smoka po głowie. -Nie ma za co-odpowiada zdenerwowanym tonem. Klacz wychodzi z zamku. Znowu środek miasteczka. Twilight dogląda przygotowań.Kucyki wieszają szyld z napisem ,,Witamy w Ponyville!".Księżniczka zadowolona wącha kwiaty i idzie dalej.Dociera do farmy,widzi rodzinę Apple przygotowującą ciasta i soki. -Dalej rodzinko!-pogania Applejack. Twillight patrzy też w niebo i widzi Rainbow przeganiającą chmury.Patrzy na kolekcję Rarity,ptaki Fluttershy i na Pinkie Pie pieczącą tort.Wzdycha i wraca do zamku. Ponownie zamek. -Nie ma dla mnie żadnego..-nie dokańcza. Spike wypluwa kolejny list. ,,Kochana Twilight Sparkle! Piszę do w pośpiechu,i jest to ważne! Vincent Pencil dotrze o pierwszej do Ponyville! Pospierzcie się! Księżniczka Celestia" Twilight patrzy na zegarek. -Dwunasta pięćdziesiąt!-woła przerażona-O nie,nie.nie,nie! Twilight biega w kółko aż w końcu biegnie do miasteczka i ogłasza wcześniejszy przyjazd. Dworzec w Ponyville. Księżniczka i Burmistrzyni czekają na ucznia Canterlotu.Przyjeżdża pociąg a z niego wysiadają różne kucyki.Po chwili widać Vincenta. -Witamy w Ponyville!-uśmiecha się Burmistrzyni. -Ach,witam-westchnął Vincent, -Jestem Twilight Sparkle,księżniczka przyjaźni-przedstawia się klaczka. -Miło mi,Vincent Pencil-kłania się uczeń. Farma Sweet Apple. Burmistrzyni rusza do miasta,zaś Twilight oferuje oprowadzkę. -Oto farma Sweet Apple!-mówi. Zadowolony Vincent przybliża się. -Witamy!-odzywa się Babcia Smith. Wesoły gna przed siebie. -Proszę uważać!-ostrzega Apple Bloom. Vincent jednak pakuje się do błota. -Nic Ci nie jest?!-pyta szybko Applejack-C-cały! Twilight się załamuje,jednak Vincent okazuje się być szczęśliwym. -To,to teraz do Ponyville!-woła uradowany. Ponyville,początek miasteczka. Wesoły Vincent gna przed siebie wąchając róże,próbując ciasta i turlając się. -Czy coś z nim jest nie tak?-pyta Rainbow. -Nie..Może on tylko..-krzywi się Twilight. Kucyki dziwnie patrzą na Vincenta.Ten się zatrzymuje i nie zdaje sobie z niczego sprawy, -No dalej kucyki! Zabawmy się!-cieszy się-Ej,co jest z wami? Trwa chwila ciszy. -Ehehe,myślałyśmy że ty..-zaczyna Rainbow -Ach już wiem! Wyglądam na prawdę bardzo przyzwoicie jednak..Brakuje mi zabawy!-śmiał się Vincent. -No to na co my czekamy?! Imprezka!-wprowadziła tort Pinkie Pie. Kucyki bawiły się aż do rana.